ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Building:Pirate Fortress
) | expansion = and }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Description A threatening pirate banner flies over your town's Pirate Fortress. The pirate who accumulates the most loot during a capture run can secure grandiose rewards. So that your capture points are not robbed from you, until the day of the position calculation you should strengthen your crew. __NOWYSIWYG__ Capture Points The capture points are acquired through the missions to capture or theft made by other players. Each round of competition in piracy, the 50 players that have the highest number of points will receive a reward for capturing resources. After receiving the reward their capture points will be reset and a new round begins. Capture points are represented in the game through the symbol of two crossed swords ( ). __NOWYSIWYG__ Conversion into Crew strength The capture points can be converted, adding strength to your crew. The conversion can be accomplished by clicking on the "Force crew" in view of the Pirate Fortress. The ten (10) capture points converted, one (1') point of strength is added to your crew. Each conversion will take a long time to complete. This time is related to the amount of capture points and converted may be calculated using the following formula: { Conversion ~Time ~( seconds ) = 156 + ( 7 \times Crew ~strength ) } ;Notes: * when a conversion starts it cannot be stopped unless your are defeated from another player and lose all your capture points. * when you attack another player, you don't lose your capture points (because they are in your fortress) even if you are defeated. * when a raid occurs, neither yours nor the other player's exact crew strength is revealed. __NOWYSIWYG__ Capture Missions You can capture missions for gold and Capture Points . Each mission requires a level of expansion of the building and it takes a certain time until it is completed. Every two ('2) levels of expansion of the fortress a new mission will be released, totaling nine (9''') missions available capture. It is important to remember that these missions are carried out "virtually" against figures of the game and not against real players. Check out the schedule of missions and their rewards: ; Notes: # If your building is not at a high enough level for a mission then you will see the following image in place of the '''Target Image(s) shown in the table above: # If you have a Pirate Fortress in multiple towns then they will be linked together, meaning that: ## If you start a capture mission in one town then you will NOT be able to start any additional capture missions in any town until that original mission is completed. ## Your base crew number is the accumulation of all of your Pirate Fortresses building levels x2 in an all of your towns + your converted capture points into crew strength + your bonus crew strength. __NOWYSIWYG__ Ranking List The ranking list are reset every three (3') weeks at 18:00 ('server time) and will always be on a Sunday. This list is evaluated every day at 18:00 (server time). * During the last 24 hours before the reset, the evaluation will occur at every 30 minute interval. __NOWYSIWYG__ Rewards After the final evaluation the first fifty (50) players with the most capture points will receive a reward. This reward depends on the position, rank, of the player in the Top 50 list + the amount of safe capacity the player has in each of it's town. The rank of the player gives a coefficient (see table below) that is multiplied with the safe capacity of each city the player owns and then after the final evaluation (after 3 weeks) each city gets the equal amount of each resource ( + ) multiplied by the respective coefficient. * The formula that calculates the given amount of resources in each city is: Resources = \left \lbrack Multiplier \times Safe \ Capacity \right \rbrack * The maximum amount of each resource a player can receive with 12 cities and completed expansion for all 4 warehouses: (total safe capacity) × 12 (cities) × (max Multiplier) }} + * The maximum amount for all of the resources: }} + * Padlock does NOT affect these amounts of rewards __NOWYSIWYG__ Expansion Details Pirate Fortress does not follow any known construction time formula! Building:Pirate Fortress/1-10|1-10 Building:Pirate Fortress/11-20|11-20 Building:Pirate Fortress/21-30|21-30 __NOWYSIWYG__